


A Universe of Kisses

by suchacommotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Absolute tooth rotting fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, no beta we die like men, this is literally so self indulgent I don't even know where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchacommotion/pseuds/suchacommotion
Summary: The first time that Han Solo and Luke Skywalker kissed was after the destruction of the first Death Star.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188





	A Universe of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Skysolo fic and I'm super excited to share it with y'all!! I'm not really sure where anything past the first scene came from, but somehow a whole fic appeared from the void of my brain. Enjoy!

The first time that Han Solo and Luke Skywalker kissed was after the destruction of the first Death Star. 

As soon as Luke leapt out of his X-wing, his ears were already ringing with the triumphant cheers of the Resistance army all throughout the hangar. He couldn’t help but grin until his face hurt, and his smile grew impossibly wider when he saw Han and Chewie barreling towards him.

“You did it, kid! That shot was one in a million!” Han swept Luke up in a hug and spun him around like a dancer.

Luke laughed, tears swelling around his eyes. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Han!” 

Hand grinned right back, and pulled Luke close to him once more.

Only this time, Han’s lips were pressed against Luke’s. And it felt strangely right.

It was messy, and Han’s nose was squashed against Luke’s, and neither of them really knew what was happening until it was over. 

More cheers erupted around them as Luke looked at Han, astonished - a look which Han returned in equal measure. 

Then, they both burst out laughing before pulling each other tight once again, a grip so strong and pure that surely the Force itself felt rivaled.

“I didn’t think you’d come back,” said Luke, pushing himself away from Han just enough to be able to look in his eyes. 

“Well, I can’t miss out on fame like this! The afterparty’s gonna be one for the ages, anyway.” A spark crossed Han’s eyes as he winked and smiled fondly at Luke. And, stars, did those eyes sparkle.

\--

The second time Han Solo and Luke Skywalker kissed was later that night, mere hours after their actions had been made legend.

Luke basked in the attention being showered upon him, his face brighter than a sun, his golden hair shimmering in the lighting of the makeshift ballroom. Han would happily go blind looking at him. Luke, who had shuffled up to Han’s table at the cantina on Tatooine with some crazy old man and made his heart stutter when he gave him puppy eyes. 

Karking kid.

At some point during his musings, Luke had found Han from across the room and was now making his way towards his sulking friend, patting fellow pilots on the shoulder as a quick goodbye. Han was usually the type of man to enjoy watching people  _ leave, _ but here he was, getting lost in the way Luke’s mop of hair framed his chilling blue eyes as he wove his way through the crowd. 

By the time Luke sidled up to his friend, Han had managed to regain enough brain function to hold a conversation. “Hey, kid. Enjoying the party?”

Luke shrugged, smiling that gorgeous smile of his. “Sure. It’s lightyears better than anything I could have gotten into on Tatooine. Plus…” he paused, obviously conflicted about what to say. “Plus, you’re here.”

_ Oh. _

Han’s mind skidded to a halt, and he forced himself to look down into Luke’s hopeful eyes. At the unsure smile tugging at his lips. At the medal, twin to his own, hanging proudly around Luke’s shoulders. 

Han smiled, bumping his shoulder against Luke’s. “Wouldn’t miss it, kid.”

Luke’s face erupted in another earth-shattering, dazzling grin. 

They talked for a while, leaning against the secluded wall that Han had claimed for himself sometime after the first group of  _ very _ drunk pilots had called it a night. Every once in a while, someone came up to congratulate Luke, and, invariably, Luke looked up at Han like he’d hung the stars and said “it wasn’t all me”. Invariably, Han’s stomach plummeted as he fought the urge to run, and the urge to kiss Luke senseless - something that deeply confused him, since he’d known Luke for a matter of days and was somehow head-over-heels already. But the voice in the back of Han’s mind, the one that told him which deals to take or which way to steer the Falcon in a fight, told him that  _ here _ was where he needed to be. 

After about the third round of meaningless chatter and the second bottle of ambiguous alien liquor, Han took a deep breath and said to Luke, “Hey, do you want to get out of here? I want to talk to you.”

“Haven’t we been talking?” Asked Luke, tilting his head slightly, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Sure, but… I wanted to talk to you in private.”

Luke furrowed his brows, but quickly straightened. “Oh. Do you mean…” He trailed off, color rising in his cheeks.

Han caught on to what Luke was thinking. “No! No, that’s not what I… Not what I meant.” He dragged a hand over his mouth, day-old stubble scratching at his calloused palm. “Not that I wouldn’t… No, I meant… I wanted to talk to you about the hangar. I just wanted to check in with you, y’know?” 

“Oh! Sure, let’s, uh… let’s get out of here.” 

So Han found himself leading his own little sun out of the ballroom, placing his half empty bottle of alcoholic  _ something _ on the first table they passed. A group of engineers nodded at the pair and congratulated them as they walked towards the door, but nobody really seemed to notice - or mind - that the heroes of the day were leaving together. The hallways of the base were quiet; all the commotion was focused on the celebration behind them, and (for once) Han didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with baseless chatter. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way his heart felt like it was about to beat straight out of his chest and bounce around on the floor or the way his mouth was completely devoid of moisture, either. 

Eventually, the hallway opened up into the hangar. The ships sat alone, the usual humming of repairs and chatter of mechanics absent. The room didn’t seem lonely, per se, but more relaxed than it had felt in months.

“Well,” Han began, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “Here we are again.”

“Yeah.” Luke shivered, rubbing absentmindedly at his arm. It was a small motion, but Han caught it out of the corner of his eye.

“Wanna head to the Falcon? It’s a bit warmer in there.”

“Oh. Uh, sure, Han.”

As they waited for the entrance ramp to lower, Han glanced at Luke wondering what in the Sith  _ hells _ he was going to say. Kissing Luke had been a bit of a spur of the moment thing, but Han didn’t regret it. He couldn’t remember a time when he had been so utterly useless over someone he found attractive, though. Usually, the other person was the one going all blushy and at a loss for words while Han just smiled and winked and charmed his way through every situation. 

That was the other thing - Han found Luke absolutely adorable. Whenever Luke looked up at Han, his heart skipped a beat, and a swarm of butterflies invaded his stomach. 

Somehow, Han managed to lead Luke to the lounge of the Falcon, sitting down at the table and motioning to the empty spot on the bench next to him.

“You were right,” Luke said. “It is warmer in here. I never really noticed how chilly the hangar was before.”

“Right.” Han looked away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

“Han, I’m sorry-”

“Listen, kid, I didn’t mean-”

Their gazes snapped back to the other before they both started laughing.

“You can go first, Han,” said Luke with a smile. Such a sweet, understanding smile.

Han took a deep breath to steady himself before he began. “Look, kid-  _ Luke. _ Back in the hangar earlier… Everything happened all at once. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was just so glad to see you back there, so glad to see that you’d made it home safe. I understand if you just want to forget the whole thing and move on-”

“Han, stop.” Luke put a hand on Han’s shoulder, bringing his attention to Luke’s patient (albeit blushing) face. “I think we can both agree that adrenaline was a big part of what happened. But... “

“I knew there was a ‘but’ coming on.” Han sighed, looking away and preparing himself for the worst.

“I’m not finished, Han. Look at me.” Luke placed a hand on the other’s cheek, forcing Han’s worried eyes to look at him. “But I really would like it to happen again. If you’d be up for it.”

_ Oh. What? _

“What?” Blurted Han, blinking in surprise. 

Laughing, Luke brought the hand on Han’s shoulder up to cup his other cheek. “I said I’d like it to happen again. A second chance.”

“You’re not just doing this because I saved your hide back there, right?” He couldn’t handle the downfall of just being a one-time thing with the most beautiful man Han had ever met. He couldn’t let Luke slip through his fingers.

“No, Han, I’m not. I really like you.”

“You barely know me.” Han scooted closer.

“We can change that.” Luke smiled, letting his eyes drop to Han’s lips for a fraction of a second before drowning in his brown eyes again. “I wouldn’t be here with you now if I didn’t like you.”

“I’m older than you. What will the others think?”

“You can’t possibly look me in the eyes like you are right now and say that you give a damn about what anybody thinks of you, Han.”

“Well,” whispered Han, his forehead against Luke’s, hand sliding up to grip Luke’s, “I can’t argue with that logic.”

“Please, Han, just kiss me already.”

So he did. 

And it was  _ so _ much better than the first time. Luke’s lips were slightly chapped, but they were warm, and they were  _ Luke’s _ , and Han was kissing them. He tasted sweet, sweeter than any fine Coruscanti candy. Luke smiled against Han, and it made his stomach do several somersaults before his brain really caught up to what was happening.

_ I’m kissing Luke fucking Skywalker. _

Eventually, Luke pulled away, eyes like starlight and cheeks crimson. But he was smiling that gorgeous smile of his again, and Han knew that everything would be alright.

“Shit… you don’t know what you do to me, kid.” Through his daze, Han searched Luke’s face for nothing in particular and everything all at once. 

Luke giggled and tilted his head down to kiss the scar on Han’s chin. “I’ve got plenty of time to figure that out, don’t I?”

“You sure do, kid. You sure do.”

And the second kiss led to a third, which led to a fourth, which led to a universe of kisses between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my fic! I had a great time writing it. I didn't originally plan for Han to be so nervous and unsure of himself, but I wrote it without thinking and liked it so much that I decided to keep it up for the rest of the fic. I love subverting fandom tropes like that!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they make my day! <3


End file.
